


Impulse Control

by sciencefictioness



Series: Legacy [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom Jack, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Light Choking, M/M, Mild Degradation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Ruined Orgasms, Spanking, Sub Genji, dick stepping, implied past mcreyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: He must have looked a sight, sweaty and rumpled from chasing after Hanzo, cheeks flushed and hair wild.  Gabriel frowned as Genji stepped into the apartment, letting the elevator shut behind him and kicking off his shoes but moving no further.  Maybe if he hadn’t been used to watching Genji, to picking up on all the subtle shifts in his moods and emotions, he wouldn’t have realized anything was amiss.Or maybe it was obvious just how raw Genji was, like his skin had been peeled back to leave his bones exposed.  It was Hanzo’s voice in his head then, I can’t, I can’t.Please Genji, and he wished he would have listened.All those years, and Genji never learned when to stop.





	1. Inexorable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnomeicecream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomeicecream/gifts).



> Set directly after chapter eight of Legacy. This one does not stand on its own well at all, so you will probably have to have read the main piece for it to make sense. I did not mean to write this, it's entirely gnome's fault, to be honest. Implications of past mcreyes, mentions of mchanzo. First chapter is feelsy, no smut until the second part, so if you're just here for that you might want to wait. Anyway, enjoy!

His stomach twisted with nausea.  The realization that he’d made a mistake and couldn’t fix it.  Couldn’t stop it, couldn’t unfuck the situation.

 

_ Damage control,  _ a voice in his head commanded. It sounded troublingly like his father, but the notion wasn’t wrong, so Genji ran.

 

It had been awhile since Genji pushed himself like this outside the gym, legs burning with exertion, eyes keen, feet picking nimbly around the obstacles in his way.  The world flew by in a blur, and Genji’s gaze narrowed down, hyper-focused on the figure in front of him. 

 

His target wove through alleys and climbed walls effortlessly, nearly silent in spite of his speed.  They way he moved was liquid. Instinctive. Smooth and graceful, more animal than man, and Genji’s eyes stayed fixed on the burst of yellow silk fluttering in the air ahead.  He felt a thrill run through him, impossible to quell even if it was out of place, the euphoric rush of the chase.

 

Hanzo was fast, but Genji was faster.

 

Midori had settled quickly into his skin even before Genji realized he’d called him back, already tearing off after Hanzo as he fled the temple.  He slowed his pace a bit, never hesitating in his path, even when Hanzo flitted momentarily out of sight. They’d trained side by side all their lives— ran together, fought together, lead together.

 

Killed together.

 

Genji knew which way Hanzo would go before he did, and following was easy, especially right then.  Hanzo was operating on blind panic, and it made him a little slow, a little chaotic. When he tossed his bag down an alley and headed the opposite direction Genji looped back to pick it up and kept going, keeping a fair bit of distance between them.  He didn’t really want to catch Hanzo, not right then when it would only end in disaster.

 

Genji just needed to know he’d gotten home safe.  It was the least he could do, considering it was his fault that Hanzo had taken off in the first place.  Guilt rolled in him again, and Genji shoved it down, and pressed on. 

 

When Hanzo disappeared into his apartment building Genji sighed, sending Zenyatta a text assuring him everything was as well as it could be, and tucking his phone away.  Hanzo’s bag was heavy on his shoulder, and Genji felt Midori rumbling something sorrowful in his mind.

 

Genji’s feet carried him on autopilot, and it was only as he swiped his keycard and pressed his thumb to the scanner in the elevator that he realized he’d gone to Gabriel and Jack’s without thinking.  Drawn there subconsciously, and once upon a time Genji would have hated it, that his first instinct was to seek comfort from somewhere outside of himself.

 

Sojiro’s voice in his head again,  _ self-reliance is strength. _

 

Which was bullshit coming from someone who led a clan of yakuza, honestly, and when the elevator doors slid open to reveal Gabriel standing at the end of the entryway, all Genji felt was relief.

 

He must have looked a sight, sweaty and rumpled from chasing after Hanzo, cheeks flushed and hair wild.  Gabriel frowned as Genji stepped into the apartment, letting the elevator shut behind him and kicking off his shoes but moving no further.  Maybe if he hadn’t been used to watching Genji, to picking up on all the subtle shifts in his moods and emotions, he wouldn’t have realized anything was amiss.

 

Or maybe it was obvious just how raw Genji was, like his skin had been peeled back to leave his bones exposed.  It was Hanzo’s voice in his head then,  _ I can’t, I can’t. _

 

_ Please Genji,  _ and he wished he would have listened.

 

All those years, and Genji never learned when to stop.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, and Genji shrugged, the tightness in his throat making it hard to speak.

 

“I fucked up,”  he said, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the strands.  “God, I fucked up.”

 

Gabriel was in front of Genji in a few quick steps, hands on either side of his face, eyes roving over him.  Checking for injuries, Genji realized, and he shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not hurt, I just… I did something stupid.  I was trying to help, but I made things worse.”

 

Gabriel pulled Genji into his arms, nose buried in his hair, pressing a kiss there.  Genji went limp and tucked his face into Gabriel’s chest, folding his arms between them, letting himself be enveloped.  The knot of anxiety coiled in him loosened fractionally, and Genji leaned into him harder, letting Gabriel take some of his weight.  There was a tug on the strap of the messenger bag, Gabriel easing it off his shoulder and onto the floor with careful hands. The bag was made to look old, worn canvas with swirling designs inked on it in permanent marker, tattered in a deliberate sort of way.

 

Categorically not something Genji would carry around.

 

“This isn’t yours,” Gabriel said, and Genji made a noise of disagreement, still hiding in Gabriel’s arms.

 

“Hanzo’s,” he answered, and it would have been easy to miss the way Gabriel tensed if Genji hadn’t been watching it happen for the last couple of weeks.  Every time he mentioned his brother.

 

Ever since Hanzo had started seeing Jesse.

 

They’d talked about it, he and Jack and Gabe, because they talked about everything, but communication didn’t magically solve every problem.  Gabriel was doing his best, but he still got quiet listening to Genji talk about Hanzo. Disappeared into his head, unable to extricate Hanzo from Jesse now, the two of them tied up in his awareness as he got lost in thought.

 

Lost in memories, and Genji knew how that felt, the way it ached inside.

 

_ Fuck,  _ Genji knew better than anyone.

 

How someone else’s happiness could hurt, even if it was beautiful to watch.

 

“Everything okay?”  

 

Jack’s voice sounded out from the living room just past the entryway, and Genji peeked over Gabriel’s shoulder to see him looking at them with furrowed brows.  He was barefoot, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers, hair sticking up on one side like he’d just crawled out of bed. There were hickeys on his collar bones, dusted over his chest in the shape of Gabriel’s mouth, and something warm and fond welled up in him.  Genji slipped out of Gabe’s hold to throw himself inelegantly against Jack, who opened his arms to welcome him.

 

It felt like home there as much as Gabriel’s did, and Genji was suddenly, overwhelmingly grateful for them.

 

Jack let out a strangled breath at the impact, staggered a bit by Genji, but only for a moment.  Then his hands were on Genji’s back, rubbing gently up and down.

 

“What happened?  What’s the matter?”  Jack asked, and Genji felt Gabe come up behind him, hovering nearby.

 

“Told you I was gonna talk to Hanzo again.  About his dragons, and… Jesse, and everything.  So I did, today, but it uhh… did not go well. I screwed up.”

 

There was a moment of silence, and then Jack slid his hands under Geni’s thighs, and lifted him into the air like it was nothing.  He carried Genji over to the couch and sat down, and Gabriel headed into the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of water from the fridge.  

 

“You wanna tell us about it?”  Jack asked as Gabriel handed Genji the water, taking the seat next to them.  Genji leaned back against Gabriel, legs thrown over Jack’s lap, sipping at the water.  More to placate them than from any real thirst, but Genji knew from experience it was easier to do what they wanted than argue, at least when it came to taking care of himself.

 

Not to mention it just felt good, how they both looked after him better than they looked after themselves.

 

Like he was worth keeping, and worth keeping well.   

 

Genji handed over the half empty bottle and told them what had happened that afternoon.  Going to the temple to meditate with Zenyatta, summoning Midori, calling Hanzo there.

 

How Hanzo had panicked, and run, desperate to get away.  Genji knew it wasn’t really him that Hanzo was running from, knew just how badly the elders and their father had corrupted things for them.  They’d taken something that was supposed to be a source of comfort and made it sharp and unfeeling. A weapon, but not an ally. 

 

He knew, but it still stung, watching Hanzo’s face shift into helpless, unfettered terror.

 

Genji hadn’t thought it would be easy for Hanzo, but he hadn’t expected such a visceral reaction, either.  Now Hanzo was taking steps back, instead of steps forward, and Genji was to blame.

 

It was viciously ironic, how Hanzo’s family always cut him the deepest, and Genji tried not to get tangled up in that endless, merciless line of thinking.

 

Once he wound down from the story Jack looked thoughtful, reaching up to brush loose strands of Genji’s hair out his face.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Genji.  You know that, right?” Jack asked, and Genji shrugged, staring down at his fingers.  They were a little cut up from climbing, nothing terrible, but he could only imagine how ragged Hanzo’s were right then.

 

Hanzo was alone, bleeding and frantic, all because of Genji.

 

“Sure the fuck feels like I did.  I shouldn’t have pushed. I’m always doing that, fucking… pushing, goddamnit.  I thought I was better than-”

 

“You were doing what you thought was best to help your brother,” Jack said, cutting him off, and Genji sighed.  

 

“I should have minded my own business.  It’s his life, and his relationship, and I made things harder for him instead of easier.”

 

Gabriel was staring off into space, hands moving soft over Genji’s back, and when he spoke his voice sounded off.

 

“It was pretty fucking shocking when Midori showed up out of nowhere, you’re not wrong to try to keep that from happening to Hanzo.  And Jesse needs honesty, needs trust. If he thinks Hanzo doesn’t feel like he can confide in him, it’s-” 

 

Gabriel broke off and shook his head, swearing under his breath and leaning back into the couch.  He let his head loll on the cushions, eyes looking blankly up at the ceiling as he reached out and sought Genji’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m fucking miles away.  You came here freaked out and stressed and needing support and I’m being an asshole.  Now who’s fucking up, christ.”

 

Genji brought their entwined fingers up to his mouth, and kissed Gabriel’s knuckles, once, twice.

 

“You’re not an asshole.  It wasn’t  _ your  _ fault, either, you know.  What happened back then.”

 

It wasn’t the first time he’d told Gabe that, and it wouldn’t be the last.  Gabriel laughed, dark and mirthless, and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“It really, really was, though.”

 

Jack slid his hand in between Gabe’s head and the couch, cupping the back of his neck, his other hand tracing idle patterns on Genji’s thigh.

 

“Enough of that,” Jack said, and Gabriel nodded, but didn’t open his eyes.  Jack looked down at Genji, and something in his gaze made Genji look back, rapt and attentive.  “You didn’t do anything wrong, baby, but if you feel like you did, I can take care of that for you.  If you want.”

 

The shame he felt at hurting his brother, however unintentionally, curled warm in his belly, but now want blossomed alongside it.  Genji nodded, fast and overeager, realizing all at once why he’d needed to come see Jack and Gabriel so immediately, why it couldn’t wait until later.

 

He wanted to be punished.  To be laid out and disciplined until he felt like himself again.  Until the roiling of his guilt was background noise, instead of a roar in his ears he could barely breathe through.  Jack smiled at him, like he’d already known what Genji was going to say, but it was Gabe who spoke next. He tugged Genji over into his lap, shoved his face into Genji’s shoulder.  Kissed a line up his throat, soft and tentative.

 

Apologetic.

 

“I don’t think I’m in the right headspace for this, baby.  You’re gonna stay the night, yeah?” Genji nodded again, scratching at Gabe’s scalp, toying with his dark curls.  “S’it okay if I let Jackie take care of you? I’ll be back later to help spoil your rotten ass, but I think I’m gonna go for a run.”  Gabriel mouthed up his chin, over his jaw, slow and languid.

 

“Will you collar me first?”  Genji asked, and Gabriel’s lips finally found Genji’s own, kissing him soundly.

 

“Of course I will.  Always. You think I’m gonna let  _ Jackie  _ do my job?  Absolutely not.”

 

Gabriel deposited him in Jack’s lap, and vanished into the bedroom to retrieve Genji’s collar, and all Genji could hear was  _ of course. _

 

_ Always. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Leveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Jack and Genji have a well established d/s relationship of a good, solid three years at least, and everything here is totally consensual. Jackie knows his boy, okay.
> 
> Never written Jack domming, turns out he's a little mean. Please enjoy!

The moment Gabriel finished buckling Genji’s collar the tension drained from him in a rush, and Genji closed his eyes, and breathed out slow.  Gabriel laughed, more an exhale than anything else, scratching roughly through Genji’s hair.

 

“Better?” Gabe asked, and Genji nodded, smiling up from where he knelt in front of the couch.

 

“Yes, sir,” he answered honestly, already feeling spacey.  

 

Everything was always better with his collar— when all Genji had to do was listen, and do as he was told.  The world was simpler with the pull of leather around his throat, broken down into black and white, all those intricate shades of grey washed away for awhile.

 

It was easy for Genji to be good with Gabe’s hand fisted in his hair.  With Jack’s thumb lifting up his chin, with Zenyatta’s voice lilting in his ear.  

 

When his choices were  _ yes, sir,  _ and  _ no, sir. _

 

When there was nothing he could break.

 

“Good,”  Gabriel said, leaning down to kiss Genji’s forehead before getting to his feet.  He kept his fingers in Genji’s hair, pulling gently for a moment, forcing Genji’s neck to arch and holding his gaze.  “Love you,” he said, and Genji smiled again.

 

“Love you, too,” he answered, and Gabriel released him with one last tug on his hair, and headed towards the elevator.  A pair of earbuds hung around his neck, a bottle of water shoved under his arm, phone in hand as he swiped through playlists.

 

“Be back later, Jackie.  Be nice to our boy,” he called, and Jack made an indignant noise from the other room.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jack replied, and Gabriel rolled his eyes as the elevator doors slid shut in front of him.

 

Genji settled in, getting as comfortable as he could while still sitting pretty for Jack.  He’d already undressed at Jack’s command, and Genji wasn’t sure what he was doing in the bedroom, but his curiosity was better left unvoiced.  

 

Asking a lot of questions from his knees was never a good idea with Jack, not unless Genji wanted to end the night with his voice raw from begging, sitting down gingerly, fucked out and devastated.

 

Which he very often did, but he hadn’t decided if today was one of those days or not, so he sat up straight, hands on his thighs, and waited.

 

It wasn’t long before Jack emerged, still dressed in his boxers, a bottle of lotion in hand.  He tossed it on the couch and sat down in front of Genji, knees thrown wide, one arm laid across the back of the cushions.  Jack looked Genji up and down; appraising, like he hadn’t seen Genji kneel for him a hundred times before, like the sight was new and intriguing.  

 

Even with the guilt clouding his thoughts like a fog, Genji couldn’t help the anticipation than lit him like an electric current. It was Pavlovian— all Genji had to do to get the things he wanted was get on his knees, and be a good boy.  

 

He’d asked to be punished,  _ needed  _ it, but his body hadn’t quite caught up with things yet.  Jack sucked air through his teeth, head cocked to the side in question.

 

“What are you so pleased about?  You’re being punished, not rewarded.”  

 

Genji stayed quiet, because when Jack asked questions like that, there was no right answer.  Anything Genji said would likely just dig his hole deeper, and that wasn’t what he was looking for right then.  After a few moments Jack hummed, slipping a hand into his boxers and pulling out his cock. Jack was cut, not as thick as Gabriel but longer, curving a bit when he got fully hard.  Genji liked the way it filled up his mouth, how it was difficult to take him to the hilt with that wicked curve on his tongue. Jack was halfway there now, stroking himself lazily, and Genji instinctively leaned forward.

 

His first mistake.

 

Jack’s foot was between Genji’s legs then, crushing his cock against his thigh, just the wrong side of painful.  Genji hissed, rocking back on his heels as his training took over, years of instruction not failing him in his time of need.  Instead of gripping Jack’s ankle as he might once have Genji’s hands flew behind his back, fingers closing around his own wrists and locking them in place.  

 

“Mmm, so you can still behave.  Thought you’d forgotten,” Jack said, a little condescending.  Genji shook his head, eyes glued to Jack’s cock even as the sting of pressure on his own surged higher.

 

“No, sir,” he said, watching Jack’s wet crown vanish into the circle of his fingers, then reappear, listening to the slick sounds it made.  Genji licked at his lips, fingertips digging into his forearms, clutching tight.

 

He knew from experience if he loosened his hold he’d reach out and touch.  The weight of Jack’s foot lightened some, stroking at Genji’s arousal instead of stomping, deceptively gentle.  It took more willpower than Genji thought he possessed, but he kept himself still, didn’t rut up into Jack’s toes like he wanted.  

 

Jack stroked himself faster, watching Genji all the while, but he wasn’t putting on a show.  It was methodical, the movements of someone trying to get off as quickly and simply as possible.  The way Genji would masturbate in the shower; brief and perfunctory, barely satisfying.

 

Like Genji wasn’t even there, kneeling and desperate, trying to be good for him.

 

He whined in the back of his throat before he could stop himself, and Jack smirked with something like glee.

 

“Did you want it in your mouth, sweetheart?”  The question was rhetorical, but Genji nodded anyway, biting his bottom lip hard enough to hurt.  Jack cooed at him, and Genji’s stomach flipped at the noise, at the smug, derisive sound of it. “Poor baby, no dick to suck.  How tragic,” Jack said, voice gone ragged as he fucked up into his fist, working himself quick and dirty. 

 

Genji shifted in place, chest rising and falling as he fought down a half dozen different urges.  He wanted to whimper, to protest, to grind up against Jack’s foot on his cock. To spread Jack’s thighs with his palms, and swallow him down, throat opening to take every inch of him.

 

Mostly he just wanted Jack to touch him, something more than the distracted press of his foot as he stroked himself rapidly towards orgasm.  Somewhere, anywhere, and Genji was vaguely frantic with it, throat going tight and muscles tensing. He could see that Jack was getting close, knew all the subtle tells, every familiar twitch.  His spine arched slightly, and he started rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb in rough circles on every upstroke, thighs rocking in and out.

 

A precipice Genji usually got to help push him past, but not this time, evidently.

 

Jack came over his fingers in bursts, and it dripped down his knuckles, warm and thick and utterly wasted.  His cheeks were flushed, pupils wide and dark— Jack was always beautiful this way. Ruffled and loose limbed, gorgeous in the aftermath of his climax.  One that had been stolen right out of Genji’s mouth, pulled from his hands, taken from him entirely.

 

He couldn’t help the baleful, accusing look he threw at Jack, but Jack just laughed.  

 

“Mistreated little thing, didn’t even get a taste,” Jack said, reaching out to smear his come across Genji’s cheek, and that was all the warning Genji got before he was manhandled into Jack’s lap.

 

Jack jerked him up by the arms, hands rough as he positioned Genji face down over his thighs, ass lifted up higher than his head.  Off balance, and Genji scrambled to put his hands back where they belonged, locked in place behind him. His face was smashed into a cushion, toes fumbling against the arm of the couch, one foot landing on the floor with a dull thud.  

 

One of Jack’s palms slid under his throat, splaying over the front of it and sliding up, forcing Genji’s spine to bow.  It wasn’t enough pressure to cut off his air, but it hurt, and Genji swallowed heavily as Jack squeezed his jaw from both sides.  His other hand kneaded at Genji’s ass, switching from one cheek to other, fingertips digging in deep. There was a light smack, little more than a warning tap, and Genji went still and expectant.  Held his breath, and pushed back into Jack’s hands, want surging up dangerously within him.

 

Genji bit back a sob, and blinked through the sting in his eyes.  The heel of Jack’s hand was nudging into Genji’s collar, and Genji’s toes curled into the rug, slipping and then finding purchase again.

 

“Color,” Jack said flatly.  It wasn’t a question, but a demand, and Genji let out a strangled moan.

 

“Green.  Green, sir, please, I need it, I-”

 

Jack didn’t hesitate.  Didn’t need to double check, triple check, _is this okay,_ _are you sure, baby?_  Those days of tentative uncertainty were long gone, and his palm against Genji’s skin was brutal, and revelatory.

 

Harsh, and unyielding, the slap loud in his ears, and when Genji rocked forward under the impact there was no give.  Just Jack’s fingers on his throat, tight and suffocating, and Genji had no choice but to hold still and take what Jack gave him.  Jack’s hand fell again, this time on the other side, hard enough to steal the air from Genji’s lungs. He let out a strangled whimper, air wheezing out through his nose, animal and pathetic.

 

There was another smack, and another, and then Jack found a beautiful rhythm that Genji couldn’t help but get lost in.  Back and forth, Genji’s ass quickly getting hot under Jack’s palm, red and inflamed from the abuse. Oversensitive, and Genji felt himself drooling, knew it was dripping messy over Jack’s fingers on his jaw.  Jack urged his head back further, spine curving, every blow vicious. Severe, and perfect.

 

Cathartic, and tears slipped from Genji’s eyes, tracking warm down his cheeks.  His skin was on fire, cock hard and leaking against Jack’s thigh. Every strike had him grinding down, seeking pressure, craving friction.  Genji could absolutely come that way, Jack’s palm falling endlessly on his ass as Genji fucked pitifully into him. Had come that way dozens of times before, and he felt that telltale warmth building in him, waves of bliss rolling higher and higher.  Genji rode the tide of sensation, breaths heaving in and out of his lungs, hips moving in aborted little thrusts.

 

Ready to burst, and Genji held his breath, and tried to keep quiet.

 

Except Jack knew his tells, too, every twitch and noise and sigh.  Could read Genji like a book, and instead of the blow he was expecting on his ass, throwing him over the edge of climax, Genji got a fist in his hair.  Tugging, tugging, and Genji had no choice but to follow his lead as Jack forced him down into the floor. Genji landed in a heap, awkward and graceless.  Jack pulled his hair again, and Genji hissed, teeth bared at the sting.

 

He took a deep breath, and battled down the need to come, the pain drawing him dangerously close again.

 

“Sit pretty,” Jack commanded, calm in the face of Genji’s desperation as always.

 

Genji obeyed automatically, gasping, Jack’s hand still tangled ruthlessly in the green of Genji’s hair.  He got his knees under him, trembling fingers curling around his own wrists at the small of his back as he sat up mostly straight.  Shivering, thighs jittery, cock pulsing with precome. A fucking mess, and when he sat on his heels he hissed again, wincing at the soreness left from Jack’s spanking.  He could feet his ass throbbing with every beat of his heart, and he knew it wasn’t something that was going to fade in a few hours.

 

Genji would be feeling Jack’s hand there at least through the next day, and he shuddered at the thought, and the primal, bone deep satisfaction that gave him.  Carrying Jack’s touch with him, always, and Genji twisted restlessly in place.

 

Jack released his hair finally, hand moving down to his collar instead, fingers slipping under the leather.  He jerked upwards, and Genji had to kneel up to follow, teetering and off balance. Jack met his eyes, and held them, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

“Good boy,” he said, and the words blew through Genji like a storm, praise tearing into every inch of him.

 

Genji whined, and Jack’s hand closed around his cock, tight as vise.  It wouldn’t take long for him to finish, a handful of strokes, and Genji gritted his teeth against the words that wanted to pour out, the useless, formless begging.

 

_ Please, please, please, please.   _ Pleading wouldn’t do any good right then, but he couldn’t help the choked exhales he let out, breathless whimpers as Jack stroked his cock with ruthless efficiency.  He was right on the edge again, so close to coming he could almost taste it, when Jack released him entirely. Genji should have expected it. The noises he made were involuntary, wounded and bruised and out of his control.  

 

Jack’s fingers shifted under his collar, no longer curled around the leather, but around Genji’s throat instead.  His thumb pressed into Genji’s pulse point, and he squeezed, sliding it higher to tilt Genji’s chin up.

 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said, and Genji knew he was crying again, could feel the tears on his face and taste the salt on his lips.  

 

When Jack resumed his stroking Genji shook all over, thighs slipping wider on the rug underneath him.  He worked Genji a bit slower than before, fully aware of how little it would take to pitch him over into climax.  Jack brought him up to edge only to stop again, and Genji sobbed, jaw quaking and body strung tight enough to break.  

 

It was tortuous, and miserable, and Genji loved every moment.

 

Twice, three times, and by the fourth time Jack released Genji’s cock just shy of his orgasm, he was utterly ruined.  Sweating, and begging,  _ please, Jack, please, I’m sorry, please,  _ face wet with tears and throat raw from crying.  Jack kissed his cheek, and let go of his throat, running a thumb roughly over Genji’s bottom lip.

 

“Okay, baby, you can come this time,” he said, hand closing on Genji again, stroking hard and fast.

 

Genji rutted into his fist, hands coming around to cling to Jack’s biceps, face tucked into his shoulder as Jack jerked him off.  He was so close, right there, he was going to come he was-

 

Jack let go again, and grabbed both of Genji’s wrists, holding them tight against his chest.  It was too late to stop him from finishing, Genji was going to come, but without the warm friction of Jack’s hand it was far from satisfying.  He fought Jack’s hold, struggling to get a hand around his dick and stroke himself through his orgasm but Jack held firm, and Genji’s come spurted out weakly, splattering onto his abdomen and dripping down his cock.  

 

Genji collapsed against Jack, feeling wrung out and empty and overwhelmed.  He was still crying softly, breath hitching, body limp and sore. He hadn’t gotten to make Jack come, hadn’t gotten to enjoy his own climax, and it hurt in all the best ways, but he felt undeniably incomplete.  Genji needed something else, something more, even if he couldn’t quite figure out what.

 

Jack released his wrists, and Genji’s hand fell limply down between them, knuckles brushing against his burgeoning erection.  He was getting hard again, and Genji groped blindly at Jack’s arousal, something panicked and needy swallowing him whole.

 

“Jack, please, let me- I  _ need  _ to, let me make you come, please, just-” Jack laid his thumb over Genji’s lips, quieting his words but not his whine.

 

“Shhh, I know, it’s okay.  Want me to use you, sweetheart?”  Jack asked, and Genji nodded fast, clutching at Jack’s skin with shaking hands.  “All right. Up on the couch. On your knees, grab the back for me, okay? Thighs together,” Jack ordered, and as soon as he realized what Jack wanted, something squirmed warm and twisting in his guts.

 

Anytime Jack or Gabriel fucked his thighs Genji felt vulnerable in a way he couldn’t articulate.  Like he was suddenly too young, an awkward, inexperienced teenager fumbling in the dark of his room under soft sheets.

 

Fingers shoved in another boy’s mouth,  _ shh, they’ll hear you, you have to be quiet,  _ terrified Sojiro would come in and find them together.  Heart beating wild, all of him shaky and fragile and wanting.

 

Jack knew what it did to him.  Knew how much he liked it, and when he stood Genji eagerly crawled up on the cushions, lifting his hips high.  

 

The air was cool on the overheated skin of his ass, and he shivered when Jack ran a hand across it, no doubt appreciating the welts he’d left there.  Jack slid his palm around, swiping over Genji’s belly, groping briefly at his soft cock.

 

Wiping up his come, and then he shoved his wet hand between Genji’s legs, slicking them up with the mess.

 

Jack grabbed Genji’s hipbones in both hands, and nudged the tip of his cock just underneath Genji’s balls, pressing forward until he was enveloped in the slippery heat of Genji’s thighs.  Slowly, slowly, and when he was fully seated Genji bared his teeth at the sting of Jack’s skin hitting his ass. He could feel Jack’s cock peeking through the front of his thighs, crown wet and flushed, Genji’s own come smeared across it.  Jack slid a hand down and slapped at the outside of one of Genji’s thighs, an absent, thoughtless gesture.

 

“Tighter,” he ordered, and Genji flexed in response, forcing his knees more snugly against one another.  “There you go, that’s my good boy,” Jack said, taking hold of Genji’s hips again.

 

He didn’t grind himself forward between Genji’s legs, but pulled Genji backwards instead, forcing him to the work.

 

_ Letting  _ him do the work, and Genji felt bliss pour through him as he rocked desperately against Jack.  Every time he pushed back it ached, skin sore from his spanking, and Genji let his eyes flutter closed at the sensation.  Jack’s grip on his hips was bruising, jerking Genji onto his cock again and again. Genji was totally soft from his orgasm, and the feeling of Jack’s hardness rubbing against it was too much, too soon.  Oversensitive, and he shuddered as Jack took what he needed, fucking Genji’s thighs with abandon. Genji was pliant, and boneless, unable to do much more than grind back into Jack in a stuttering rhythm as the whole world went muffled and hazy.

 

The drugging euphoria of being used, and every sound Jack made went straight to Genji’s chest, rushing hot and joyous in his veins.  Time stretched, and warped, and Genji wasn’t sure how long he knelt there, thighs closed like a vise around Jack’s cock— 

 

Only that it would never, ever be long enough.  He could stay like that forever, sore and quaking and owned, Jack swearing low under his breath like Genji was too much for him.

 

All that he needed, and when Jack came he laid himself over Genji’s back, mouthing sloppy between Genji’s shoulders, over his neck.  Genji felt Jack’s come dripping down his balls, the inside of his thighs, against his spent cock. 

 

“So good, feel so fucking good, Genji.  Perfect, sweetheart, you’re perfect.”

 

Genji nodded, tilting his head to the side so Jack could leave bruises around his collar, so he could keep kissing and nuzzling into the skin there.  Jack obliged, sitting down on the couch and arranging Genji carefully in his lap, mouth latched hungrily on Genji’s throat. 

 

He thought of Hanzo, and there was no more buzzing of guilt, no more anxious, cloying worry.  Just the same sort of constant, low level concern he always felt, and even that was faraway right then, buried under the wash of endorphins Genji had running through him.

 

After a few long minutes of Jack working marks into his neck Genji laughed, fingers running affectionately through Jack’s hair.

 

“Have I ever told you that you give the best punishments?”  Genji asked, drunk on Jack’s adoration, on his endless, unfailing devotion.  Jack huffed, pulling back from Genji’s neck to smirk into his cheek.

 

“You may have mentioned it once, or twice, or fifteen times, yes,” he replied, nosing across Genji’s jaw, burying his face in Genji’s hair and breathing in deep.  They stayed that way for ages, both sleepy and sated and unwilling to move.

 

Gabriel was usually in such a hurry to take care of Genji that they didn’t always get to indulge in this, the filthy, sated afterglow of a scene.  It was cute, the way he fretted over his subs, worried about keeping them hydrated and getting them clean. Giving them massages, or running them baths, or making them food.  

 

It was endearing, but Jack knew how durable Genji was, knew what he could handle, the outer limits of his endurance.  As someone who could take everything Genji did, and more, Jack was content to let them both bask in the warm, achy mess of it all for a while.  Jack kissed him until both their mouths were swollen and sore, making humming noises of approval into Genji’s lips, hands roving absently on his skin.

 

There was a quiet dinging noise from the entryway;  Gabriel was in the elevator on his way up, and Genji broke away from their kiss, grinning.

 

“Think Gabriel will let me suck him off before he showers?”  Genji asked, and Jack grinned back, dragging his eyes shamelessly over Genji.

 

“Go kneel in the entryway looking like that, and he doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

There was still come smeared over Genji’s face, and shining on the inside of his thighs.  His hair was a riot, sticking up every direction, sweaty and tangled. His lips were inflamed from Jack’s abuse, throat covered in darkening hickeys, bruises starting to form on his hips in the shape of Jack’s fingers.  

 

Still collared, the bright green stripe in the center of the black leather pristine and vivid.  Jack’s, and Gabriel’s.

 

Always.

 

Genji ran over to the doorway where the living room met the entryway and fell on his knees, hands behind his back.

 

Sat pretty, and waited.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
